DESCRIPTION (adapted from the applicant's description): The stated objective of the DPC is "to maximize the productivity of the CDE researchers" (p. 353). This goal is accomplished via five aims: (1) provide appropriate choices of the operating environment; (2) integrate operating environments through the application of standard protocols and the implementation of centralized disk services; (3) configure and maintain the Center's computers and the Social Science Building network; (4) acquire and configure application and system software; and (5) deliver high-quality individual support services.